Big Writer 6
Big Writer 6 is a comedy written by Gold on the wiki. It is based off of the Big Hero 6 New York Comic Con Sizzle. Comedy *Shows city.* Announcer: Fighters ready? Biofan1: *Pulls out remote.* Random User: *Pulls out remote.* Announcer: Two bots enter...one bot leaves. BF1's Robot: *Face changes.* RU's Robot: *Throws BF1's robot across room.* BF1's Robot: *Crushes head of larger robot.* RU: O_O... BF1: *Makes cracking sound with head.* BCC Presents... E-Gold: *Is being lifted by nanobots.* A movie that will not come out in theaters... E-Gold: *Raises hand.* Nanobots: *Shoot from ground.* Reporter: Reports are coming in about a major catastrophe. E-Gold: *Is chasing van.* Mace: *Steps on brakes hard, causing van to slide.* SW: We're under attack by a super villain! How cool is-*Face slams against window.* Mini-Lewa: I would like to help. E-Gold: *Causes cloud of nanobots to rise.* BF1: Mini-Lewa...*Grabs Mini-Lewa's hand and runs.* M-L: I am not fast. BF1: NO KIDDING! *Falls out window as scene changes.* M-L: *Grabs BF1 and bounces off slanted roof.* Chat Mod: *Watches M-L due to scene changing again.* M-L: *Grabs piece of tape and puts it on arm.* Chat Mod: *Slides tape to M-L.* M-L: *Applies final piece of tape to arm.* BF1: *Scene changes.* My brother built Mini-Lewa to help people. M-L: Hello! Me: *Is seen on screen.* IT WORKS! This is amazing! M-L: Have a lollipop! *Hands Biofan1 lollipop that he got due to scene changing...again.* BF1: Sweet! Mace: We can't go against that guy! We're writers! Typhoid: *Causes balloon to pop, releasing pink gas.* BF1: We can be ''way ''more. *As scene changes, BF1 can be seen designing weapons.* Ayra: Why is Mini-Lewa wearing carbon fiber underpants? BF1: *Puts armor on M-L.* M-L: This may undermine my friendly, hugable design. Arya: *Shoots laser at SW, who's wearing a monster costume.* Mace: Anyone else's suit riding up on them? BF1: *Is riding on flying Mini-Lewa as scene changes.* YE-YEAH! Typhoid: *Breaks out of pink dome.* Let's do this! SW: *Jumps and falls.* GRAVITY CRUS- Nanobots: *Punch SW away from E-Gold.* SW: I'm faaaaaaalllllllliiiiiiiiing! BF1: *Tries to push M-L out window, only to fail when the window spins.* M-L: *Calmly walks down street with traffic.* BF1: Mini-Lewa can handle that guy! E-Gold: *Puts hand in front of him.* M-L: *Is flying and connects fist to arm.* *Scene changes.* Hello! BF1: Oooooh no, focus, buddy. Nanobots: *Are being destroyed by pink explosion.* Typhoid: Coming through! Writers: *Start running heroically as Mini-Lewa's jetpack activates.* Mace: *Slicing things with laser cutters.* WOO! Arya: HEADS UP! *Throws disk.* BF1: MINI-LEWA, FULL THRUST! M-L: *Activates full thrust.* BF1: Too much thrust, too much thrust! M-L: *Deactivates thrust entirely and begins falling.* BF1: Back on, back on, BACK ON! M-L: Oh dear... BF1: MINI-LEWA! BIG WRITER 6. Ayra: Nice view. Mace: Yeah, if I wasn't terrified of heights, I'd probably love this! But I'm terrified of heights, so I don't love it! Inside Jokes * This comedy is based on the video below: *